Saat Igor Berestivasi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Di musim panas, Igor memutuskan untuk berestivasi alias tidur selama musim panas. Ia meminta Elizabeth untuk tetap berjaga di Ruang Velvet. Tetapi karena bosan, sang asisten pun keluar dari Ruang Velvet dan tiba di Mall Paulownia. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Fortuna, sedang apa persona satu itu di sana? "Ayo kita main! ABC lima dasar, mau?" tawar Elizabeth. #oneshot


Musim panas tiba. Sekolah-sekolah biasanya memberi libur panjang pada para murid selama musim tersebut. Banyak juga kantor dan tempat-tempat kerja lainnya yang meliburkan karyawannya. Tetapi tentu saja, tempat wisata dan refreshing tidak akan diliburkan. Dan ada satu tempat yang tidak akan pernah diliburkan, yakni Ruang Velvet.

Di musim yang super panas itu, SEES sedang pergi ke Yakushima, sehingga Minato tidak bisa pergi ke ruangan itu untuk bertemu Igor. Sehingga selama Minato di Yakushima, Igor ber-estivasi alias tidur selama musim panas –seperti hewan-. Walau begitu, pemilik Ruang Velvet itu tetap meminta Elizabeth berjaga-jaga di ruangan serba biru tersebut, siapa tahu tiba-tiba Minato datang. Maka dari itu, Elizabeth tidak mendapat libur di musim panas.

Suatu ketika Elizabeth sedang bosan sekali di dalam Ruang Velvet. Ingin rasanya ia keluar sebentar, tetapi ia terlalu takut terlihat oleh para manusia yang ada di Mall Paulownia. Lalu ia menunggu sampai malam tiba. Saat malam, ia mengintip dari balik pintu Ruang Velvet, ketika dilihatnya Mall telah ditutup, Elizabeth pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Elizabeth melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing sedang berdiri di atas air mancur yang ada ditengah-tengah Mall.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: P3 adalah milik ATLUS, terinspirasi dari fanfict P4 Beach Incident n King's Game oleh Joezette di fandom Megami Tensei, tetapi alur cerita ini adalah milik Fei, Fei tidak mengambil keuntungan**

**.**

**Saat Igor Berestivasi  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Fortuna? Sedang apa kau di situ?!" tanya Elizabeth kaget sambil berlari kecil menuju kolam air mancur.

Ya, sosok yang tidak asing yang berdiri di atas air mancur di sana adalah Fortuna, salah satu Persona cantik yang bisa dipanggil oleh Minato. Ketika dipanggil Elizabet, Fortuna langsung menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, padahal tadinya ia sedang menghitung kepingan koin di jarinya.

"Halo, Elizabeth," sapa Fortuna, kemudian ia kembali menghitung.

"Itu koin dari mana?" selidik Elizabeth.

"Dari dalam kolam," jawab Fortuna, tidak menghadap Elizabeth, dan terus menghitung. "Orang-orang melemparkan koin itu ke dalam sini."

"Sejak jam berapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Elizabeth, yang keponya kumat.

"Hmm," Fortuna bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah di sini sejak libur musim panas dimulai."

"Hahh?!"

"Iya, Minato yang memanggilku. Dia bilang dompetnya sudah mulai menipis dan uang jajannya akan habis tidak lama lagi, lalu ingin aku membantunya mendapatkan uang. Jadilah dia memintaku untuk berdiri serta berpose di tengah kolam ini, seakan-akan kolam ini adalah kolam berkat. Untuk lebih memperlihatkan bahwa kolam ini kolam berkat, Minato memasukkan beberapa uang koin ke dalam kolam utnuk menarik perhatian. Dan benar juga, sejak hari pertama ia menyuruhku sampai sekarang, orang-orang banyak melempar koin sambil berdoa, lalu malam harinya ketika Mall sudah tutup aku langsung mengantongi koin-koin itu!" jelas Fortuna panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Tidak ada yang curiga padamu? Kan, tidak mungkin dalam sehari tiba-tiba bisa ada patung!" tanya Elizabeth lagi.

"Tidak ada, tuh," jawab Fortuna cuek, sambil terus menghitung.

"Kasihan sekali orang-orang yang berdoa di sini, mereka telah di bohongi," kata Elizabeth.

"Ah, doa dan permohonan mereka juga rata-rata tidak masuk akal, kok!" kata Fortuna. "Nih, ya, Tadi siang ada anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan sok kegantengan yang berdoa agar dia bisa membunuh wali kelas gebetannya dengan sukses walau mereka beda sekolah! Doa macam apa itu?"

"Dasar bejad," komentar Elizabeth. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Dua hari lalu ada seorang laki-laki mengenakan jas dan dasi merah, katanya sih, dia polisi. Tapi doanya? Pffft, dia berdoa agar dia bisa menikah dengan kol!" ujar Fortuna agak geli

"Kol ... sayuran ...?"

"Ada lagi anak perempuan yang minta agar dia bisa menikah dengan Bruce Lee," kata Fortuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bermimpi kejauhan.

"Tidak ada yang normal, ya doanya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Yah, senormal-normalnya, paling beberapa hari yang lalu ada anak laki-laki yang berdoa agar ia tidak jadi gendut dan uangnya tidak berkurang walau makan banyak," kata Fortuna. "Tiap hari dia melempar sekantung kecil koin ke dalam kolam dan berdoa demikian, lalu dia hanya duduk di pinggir kolam."

" ... Itu masih tidak bisa dibilang normal," kata Elizabeth yang nampaknya sekarang malah lebih mengasihani Fortuna yang harus mendengar doa-doa yang aneh daripada orang-orang yang berdoa tanpa tahu sedang dibohongi. "Sekalipun ini adalah kolam berkat yang asli ... kurasa doa-doa mereka juga tidak akan terkabul."

Fortuna mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Lalu dalam keheningan malam Foruna dibantu oleh Elizabeth mengumpulkan koin yang ada di dalam kolam dan menghitungnya. Mereka bekerja secepat dan secermat mungkin. Saat itu sudah nyaris tengah malam, dan mereka sudah harus selesai sebelum tengah malam alias Dark Hour. Jelas saja, walau mereka tidak hidup sebagai manusia, bukan berarti mereka tidak akan merinding jika harus memasukkan tangan mereka ke kolam darah untuk meraba-raba dasarnya dan mencari koin. Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mual.

Tepat sekitar dua menit sebelum tengah malam, kedua wanita ini akhirnya telah selesai mengambil dan menghitung semua koin dari dalam kolam. Koin-koin itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantung besar yang sudah dibawa Fortuna sebelumnya. Tetapi ternyata wanita ini tidak memasukkan sekitar sepuluh koin dalam kantung. Tidak, ia bukannya ingin mengambil bagian untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan ini memang ajaran Minato. kata Minato, sebelum Dark Hour dimulai, semua koin sudah harus keluar dari kolam, lalu sisakan sekitar sepuluh koin untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kolam ketika Dark Hour sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Minato punya akal bulus seperti itu," ujar Elizabeth sambil duduk menemani Fortuna yang menunggu Dark Hour selesai. "Jadi berarti selama dia libur sekolah, kau tidak akan diistirahatkan?"

"Begitulah, sebagai gantinya dia bilang selama sebulan penuh ia akan membiarkan aku beristirahat," jawab Fortuna jujur.

"Eh, aku bosan nih, menunggu sambil dudu begini! Ayo kita main! Hmm, ABC lima dasar, mau?" tawar Elizabeth, entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu soal permainan itu.

"Oh, mau, mau! Kebetulan beberapa hari terakhir ini ada sejumlah anak-anak yang main itu di sekitar kolam!" kata Fortuna.

"Oke deh! Eh, tapi kalau hanya berdua, hurufnya kan tidak sampai Z ... oh, tunggu, aku akan panggil kakakku," kata Elizabeth.

Lalu Elizabeth berlari masuk ke dalam Ruang Velvet, merampas ponsel yang ada di saku ketat Igor yang sedang terlelap, kemudian menelepon kakaknya yakni Margareth. Setelah berbasah-basah –maksudnya, setelah berbasa-basi, sang adik pun minta kakaknya untuk datang ke Mall Paulownia untuk menemaninya bermain ABC lima dasar bersama Fortuna. Sang kakak menyanggupi permintaan adiknya.

Elizabeth pun kembali keluar dari Ruang Velvet dan menghampiri Fortuna. Tidak lama kemudian Margareth tiba di tempat itu. Permainan pun di mulai.

"Pertama-tama nama persona dulu, ya!" kata Elizabeth, semangat. "ABC lima daaasar!"

"Huruf O! Orpheus!" seru Margareth, menyebutkan nama persona yang sebenarnya ... paling mudah.

"Yah, jawabanku keduluan ... hm, aku jawab Orpheus Telos!" kata Elizabeth

"Lho, bukannya sama saja dengan Orpheus?" tanya Margareth yang tidak terima adiknya menyontek jawabannya

"Tidak, mereka beda warna, kok!" elak Elizabeth.

"Ganti jawabanmu! Dan jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat nama-nama persona!" ujar Margareth. Huh, padahal nyatanya malah Margaret yang sebenarnya tidak hapal nama-nama persona, makanya ia buru-buru menyebutkan nama Orpheus.

"Ya sudah, aku akan jawab Oberon," jawa Elizabeth, mengalah.

"Kalau begitu aku jawab Odin," kata Fortuna. "Ayo lagi, sekarang nama orang. ABC lima daaasar!"

"Huruf Y, Yukari!" jawab Elizabeth.

"Hah? Yukari kan, nama yang jelek! Aku sih, jawabnya Yukiko," kata Margareth.

"Huh, nama Yukiko malah lebih jelek!" ejek Elizabeth. "Jawabanmu apa, Fortuna?"

"Yosuke," jawab Fortuna.

Usai ketiga pemain ABC lima dasar ini menyebutkan tiga nama tersebut, tiba-tiba tiga orang remaja bernama Yukari Takeba yang sedang di Yakushima, Yukiko Amagi yang sedang membawakan makanan untuk tamu di Amagi Inn, dan Yosuke Hanamura yang sedang menghitung ulang tabungan di celengennya bersin bersamaan. Ya, tiga-tiganya langsung bersin ketika Elizabeth, Margareth, dan Fortuna menjawab dengan nama ketiga orang remaja ini.

"Sekarang nama makanan, yuk!" kata Margareth. "ABC lima dasaaar!"

"Huruf R, Ramen Hagakure!" jawab Elizabeth, lengkap dengan nama ramennya.

"Kalau begitu aku Ramen Ichiraku!" jawab Margareth tegas.

"Hei, sekarang malah kau yang meniru jawabanku!" kata Elizabeth.

"Aku tidak meniru, kok, Hagakure dan Ichiraku itu kan, beda!" elak Margareth.

"Tapi masih sama-sama ramen!" seru Elizabeth.

"Tapi beda!" seru Margareth, tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya.

Kakak beradik itu pun jadi berdebat tentang kedua nama ramen itu, sepertinya mereka terlalu membawa serius saat bermain. Fortuna _sweatdrop _sendiri melihat dua orang asisten Igor tersebut.

Elizabeth dan Margareth masih asyik berdebat, tiba-tiba air mancur di tengah Mall kembali menjadi air jernih lagi, berarti Dark Hour sudah selesai untuk hari itu. Fortuna segera memasukkan sepuluh keping uang koin ke dalam kolam, lalu bersiap untuk berpose menjadi patung lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbanting. Keluarlah seorang pria pendek dengan hidung super seksi yang mengalahkan hidung Pinokio, yakni Igor. Wajahnya begitu masam, dan ia menghampiri Elizabeth dan Margareth yang masih bertengkar.

"Elizabeth! Margareth! Kalian berisik!" seru Igor.

"E-eh, Igor, kau sudah bangun ... ?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Aku jadi terbangun, tahu! Padahal aku sedang asyik-asyik mimpi bertemu dengan 1Direction! Lagi cipika-cipiki sama Harry Styles! Malah mau dipinang sama Niall Horan! Eh tiba-tiba kebangun! Aaaargh!" ujar Igor sangat kesal.

Elizabeth, Margareth, dan Fortuna langsung _sweatdrop_. Jelas, kakek pinokio satu ini masih normal, tidak, sih? Kok mimpinya bisa seperti itu?

"Pokoknya sekarang kalian berdua harusnya menyanyikan lagu 'Igor Bobo' sampai aku tidur pulas lagi!" titah Igor pada Elizabeth dan Margareth.

Dua wanita yang disuruh Igor itu pun langsung mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal, lalu ikut masuk ke Ruang Velvet bersama sang pemilik ruangan. Tidak lama setelah tiga orang itu masuk ke dalam ruang Velvet, terdengarlah suara yang berasa dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

'Igor bobo, ooohh Igor bobo, kalau tidak bobo digigit _Shadows_.'

Fortuna agak _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia muntah tapi dia sudah harus siap dengan posenya di atas air mancur, takutnya ada penjaga yang lewat di sana.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Makasih banget buat Joezette yang udah kasih izin ke Fei buat nyomot idenya untuk diolah (dikira makanan) menjadi fanfict absurd ini. Untuk lagu Igor Bobo, akhirannya Fei mau bilang antara 'digigit Koro' sama 'digigit Mpok Nyx'. Tapi entah kesambet apa, tiba-tiba udah ngetik 'shadows', ya udah deh *ketawan males*

Review?


End file.
